Friendship and Addiction
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: Bunsen and Mikey are hanging out in the ice cream truck, and the two friends share a moment about how they're always there for each other and how Mikey never gave up on Bunsen when he was addicted to ice cream and nearly got expelled from school. During their talk, the two friends discover their friendship is super addicting and stronger than ever before.


**Hey guys. Looks like I'm the first posting a Bunsen Is A Beast story on here, meaning there itself a fandom page for it yet, so I'll have to make due by posting this on the Misc. Cartoons page for now... Anyway, this is Butch Hartman's forth animated series and I've completely fallen in love with the cartoon, mainly Bunsen though as a character and he's quickly become one of my all time favorite cartoon characters ever! I absolutely love this cartoon and I'd recommend it to anybody who likes incredible cartoons! This story shall also serve as my 80th story! Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Hope you guys enjoy my new story! You guys might see Bunsen's** **what-cense.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to Bunsen Is A Beast! It rightfully belongs to Nick and Butch Hartman! No flamers!**

* * *

 **~Friendship and Addiction~**

It's a beautiful sunny afternoon in the fair town of Muckledunk, where beasts and humans can peacefully coexist in perfect harmony and unique and special bonds can be formed with these truly beautiful and cuddly beasts. One such beast known as Bunsen got to have the honor of being the first beast of his kind to live amongst the humans and attend human middle school, quickly becoming a much beloved and welcomed inhabitant to Muckledunk and becoming the lifelong and forever loyal companion and best friend to a certain young boy...

The boy who became his best friend was Mikey Munroe, who's his pretty much constant companion and share's an unbreakable friendship that almost borders on brotherly. He was a pretty shy and intelligent boy, but was always willing to embrace new things with Bunsen and be an all-round best friend to the adorable furry beast. While his parents could be a little on the over protective side and not letting him have a life, they were still great parents in the end regardless, even though they needed to drop the whole security camera craze.

Right now, Bunsen and Mikey were relaxing inside Bunsen's new ice cream truck that he got from the lonely and clearly still obsessed with his ex who dumped him ice cream man. Bunsen now pretty much had an unlimited supply of ice cream and frozen treats to keep his addiction in check, though it almost costs him everything he holds dear and the person he held most dear to his heart.

Sitting in the driver's seat of his ice cream truck, Bunsen cranked the air conditioner to max and was munching on his seventh FireCracker popsicle right now, and relaxing comfortably into his seat, loving the good fortune that has befallen him right now. Also, seeing his best friend sitting comfortably in the passenger seat eating some of that hippie frozen yogurt made him even happier and feel like the luckiest beast alive. Life was just perfect.

"Bunsen, it's like I've died and gone to ice cream heaven! This is cool that you have your own ice cream truck!" Mikey shouted in an overjoyed tone, feeling Bunsen stretching one of his arms over to the boy and hugging him warmly, as Bunsen made eye contact with him.

"You mean our ice cream truck, Mikey!" Bunsen shouted happily, spewing confetti from his head sprout and tightening his affectionate grip on the boy he loved immensely. "It wouldn't be fair to call this my truck! It's our truck! It always will be!"

Mikey smiled warmly at his beastly best friend. It's like Bunsen has this special charm about him that draws him closer to the adorable beast. They went together peanut butter and jelly. Whatever they did and whatever situations they got into whether it be Bunsen getting them into some beastly related situation and dealing with Amanda's constant attempts to get Bunsen to leave and make his kind suffer from his extinction, they always made it through together and always bringing the bond between them much closer.

Heck, maybe in some parallel universe him and Bunsen could be brothers or something. It was crazy, yes, but the more they bonded, the more they felt almost like brothers to each other. And the hugs were almost a daily thing now where he'd be getting hugged by Bunsen's six arms, or getting the always weird yet welcomed eye hug. It was pretty much genuine brotherly love they felt.

Mikey desiring to be closer to his best friend, hopped out from his seat and moved into the driver's seat, surprising Bunsen. Before Bunsen could even respond to what his human companion was doing, Mikey quickly picked Bunsen up and hugged him tightly, to which Bunsen sprouted his four extra arms and wrapped five of them around his human friend hugging him back, though using his one free hand to hold his frozen treat.

"Aw, Mikey, let me look in those ears." Bunsen replied happily, his cute yellow eyes popping out of his eye sockets and wrapping around Mikey, giving the boy a bone-crushing yet loving and somewhat gross hug.

"Your eyes are choking me again!" Mikey gasped out, yet enjoying the hug regardless of the fact that it's kind of hard to breath with being hugged this tight. "Loosen up a little, Bunsen. I can't breathe!"

"Aw, I can see some earwax in there." Bunsen replied, loosening his grip a bit to allow his best friend to breath, while also sticking his finger inside the boy's ear and pulling out a chunk of his earwax and eating it happily. "Delicious gooey yellow wax!"

Even though that was barf bag worthy disgusting right there, Mikey didn't actually mind that and Bunsen's other gross out traits. He relaxed into the incredibly tight hug, allowing Bunsen to also use his five arms to hug him as well, doubling the amount of affection he's receiving right now. Was Bunsen really this incredible, or was he dreaming right now?

No, there could never be a dream as incredible as the one he's sharing with his best friend and that was a reality. Bunsen was truly the most incredible and most amazing best friend a boy could ever have and he never wanted this to end.

"You're my best friend and you'll always be my beastly buddy for life!" Mikey exclaimed in a happy tone, as Bunsen devoured the popsicle and wrapped his sixth arm around him, making the hug even more affectionate. If that was even possible.

"Aw, my eyes can see you so happy. And best beastly buddy always and forever!" Bunsen shouted in an overjoyed tone, using his tail as a spring and bouncing in the driver's seat while still hugging and holding his best friend tightly in his arms. "I love humans so much, but I love you most of all."

That was the three special words 'I love you'. Words that possibly have more meaning then anything on Earth and Bunsen admitted that he loved the boy. This was one of the best moments of his life to be loved by his beastly best friend. Loving your best friend was the best thing ever and loving a beast made it even better.

"I love you too, Bunsen. I'm happy you chose me and our friendship over your ice cream addiction." Mikey replied, feeling himself being lowered down into the seat and feeling Bunsen snuggling against his side, as they both smiled at each other lovingly, with Bunsen giving off those beautiful and innocent puppy dog eyes that could just melt anyone's heart.

Man, why does this beast always have to so adorable and huggable? The adorable factor on Bunsen was over nine thousand and it literally made Mikey want to hug and snuggle with the adorable blue beast all day everyday. Granted, they did to get snuggle with each other some at lunchtime and other times during classes, thanks in part to their teacher being dimwitted and them having their own open-minded acceptance week, along with getting over three thousand dollars.

"Nothing in this world is worth losing my best friend over!" Bunsen shouted happily, shooting out tons of confetti, covering them both in the confetti as they surfaced from the pile laughing and smiling at each other.

Even though neither of them knew where the confetti came from, Mikey welcomed the weird ability his beast friend did when he felt immense excitement. It was just another level of weird and awesome and Bunsen was always the special kind of awesome in his book. He'd probably write a book dedicated to just how awesome Bunsen is, just because of how much the adorable beast means to him.

"I love you, Bunsen." Mikey said to his teary eyed adorable beast buddy, who released him from the eye hug and his cute eyes popped back into his sockets, though his six arms still remained wrapped around the boy's waist.

"I love you too, Mikey! I burst so much confetti from my head sprout for you!" Bunsen shouted lovingly, snuggling as close as possible to the boy he loved more than life itself and would do anything for, shooting more confetti from his head sprout in excitement before snuggling into Mikey's shirt.

Bunsen laughed and laid his furry head down on the boy's shirt sighing happily and savoring every bit of the affectionate contact. He turned his cute furry head upwards to face the boy's head, who was smiling at him warmly. Mikey then placed his hand on the adorable beast's furry back, and ran his hand up and down the length of Bunsen's furry back, and played around with his two horns, as Bunsen laughed and licked his face, covering him in saliva.

Super gross as always, yet it almost had this really adorable side to it always. Yeah, getting high-fived with Bunsen's tongue was pretty revolting, but it really show just how loving the blue furry beast could be with his best friend. Mikey didn't even bother removing the slimy salvia covering his face and hair, knowing it would be pointless since he'd get another lick to his face, though that wouldn't be that bad either being licked by such a cuddly furry beast.

"Mikey's not wiping his face again! I'm so happy!" Bunsen shouted happily, hugging the boy even tighter and tighter, and snuggling more into Mikey's shirt, feeling the immense warmth and loving coming from the boy he loved so much.

Bunsen moved his head a little closer towards Mikey's head, and nuzzled the boy affectionately on the cheek, as Mikey blushed a bit from the affectionate touch. Mikey flashed his beastly buddy a warm smile, and ran his fingers through Bunsen's soft blue hair and rubbed his two horns gently, before moving his hand down towards the adorable beast's cute furry little belly, and begins tickling it cutely, as Bunsen was laughing and squirming around in the incredibly affectionate embrace.

Mikey smiled and joined in the laughter with Bunsen. Just two friends laughing and having fun was all that mattered to them. He saw Bunsen a goofy and laughing wreck wrapped in his embrace, and kept tickling the adorable beast's furry blue belly some more, just as Bunsen shout his tongue out and lapped it across Mikey's head, coating him with salvia before moving in and planting a kiss on the boy's cheek, leaving Mikey quite shocked by the surprised action.

That was possibly the most affectionate action to date that Bunsen has performed, besides sleeping in bed with him and using him as a orange-haired teddy bear to snuggle with. Did Bunsen want to spawn with him or something? No, it wasn't that. Bunsen was just a sappy and loving and overly affectionate beast who always gets affectionate with him, but the kiss to the cheek almost made him want to hug Bunsen and never let him go and it made him happy on the inside.

"Um... Bunsen, why did you kiss me?" Mikey asked confused, as he rubbed his cheek where the beast kissed him, silently vowing to never wash his cheek again.

"Maybe because I want to spawn with you. Just kidding!" Bunsen joked before Mikey freaked out, and licked Mikey's face some more and snuggling into his shirt even more, loving the feeling of being this close to his best friend. "A little kiss to let you know you'll always be my best friend forever! Humans are so great, but I love you more than all the humans combined!"

Mikey's shocked expression changed to one that was deeply touched and happy at what his beastly buddy just said. Why can't he just hug this beast and never let him go? Bunsen's way too sweet and he needs to be loved on all the time.

"Bunsen, that's really sweet of you to say. Thank you." Mikey replied with a warm smile on his face, ruffling Bunsen's soft blue hair and playing around with his cute tail, to which Bunsen started wagging happily. Seeing his best friend so happy made him happier in turn.

"You're welcome. You saved me again and kept me from getting expelled and leaving Muckledunk and I gave up sixty seven ice cream trucks for you. Even if there were a million ice cream trucks, I would still turn it down for you. Even when I was mad and screaming I needed ice cream to live, you never gave up on me and had to restrain me to keep me from leaving school and losing everything, and even offered me that frozen yogurt junk that I hated, but I was still happy you did help me. It almost brought me right into crying when I saw you about to cry trying to keep me from leaving and that really hurt me. Seeing you sad hurt me in here." Bunsen responded, pointing to his heart, feeling Mikey hugging him some more and stroking his furry back, doing his best to calm the poor beast down.

"Bunsen, I would never give up on you either. Like you said, a beast's loyalty is intense and you also like to sleep in tents." Mikey replied, seeing Bunsen pop a tent out from his head sprout before pulling Mikey and himself in the tent, and falling asleep hugging the boy. "My loyalty for you is just as strong, if not stronger. But I can't pop anything out from my head like you."

Bunsen soon awoke, opening his cute yellow eyes to be met with the black ones of his human best friend. Laughing and licking the boy across the face, Bunsen started wagging his cute tail, and kept hugging and snuggling Mikey in his arms, using his four extra arms to triple the amount of love he was giving the boy, and laughed a little at his remark, before frowning a little.

"I wish I could've been strong enough to resist my ice cream problem before I nearly lost you, Mikey." Bunsen replied in a sad tone, popping out a violin and bow and playing a sad tune, with tears dripping from those sad eyes of his.

"No, no, please don't cry, Bunsen. That doesn't matter anymore." Mikey responded, snuggling up to Bunsen as close as he possibly could and hugging the beast extremely tight, almost protectively.

Bunsen started playing the violin and wiped the tears away, realizing the kind of hug he's in right now. It felt so warm, secure, welcoming, and just plain right to him. It was almost like Mikey was protecting him now. The kind of love that was flowing through both of them right now was almost unbearable and it was only getting stronger, as Bunsen felt Mikey hugging him even tighter and tighter, till they were both sandwiched together, making Bunsen think about sandwiches all of a sudden? Come on, go away hunger! Let me and Mikey have a moment!

Ignoring his hunger, Bunsen melted into the loving and protective embrace with Mikey and snuggled even more into Mikey's shirt and running his hands through the boy's orange hair and patting him on the back, as both friends smiled warmly at each other. He then leaned in closer, and planted another kiss on Mikey's second cheek, as they both blushed cutely. Now he's got a matching pair.

"It's official. I'm never washing these cheeks again!" Mikey shouted overjoyed, his eyes watering and smiling warmly at Bunsen, and hugging the adorable beast as tight as possible.

"Aw, I love giving you kisses, Mikey! You make me so super happy!" Bunsen replied happily, sighing lovingly and snuggling more into Mikey's protective embrace and wagging his cute tail happily. "I love you, Mikey!"

"I love you too, Bunsen. Always know that I will always be here for you and you'll be my best friend no matter what happens." Mikey responded in a loving tone, laying his head down on Bunsen's furry head as the beast laughed and smiled at the close contact. "You're a really strong and awesome furry beast with a heart of gold and a willpower stronger than anyone I know. I believed in you that you would pull through and beat your addiction, and you beat it for me! Your love for me helped you kick the addiction at its strongest and I never lost hope in you, Bunsen. High-five!" He finished, holding out his hand for the adorable and teary eyed beast.

Bunsen's cute yellow eyes were pouring tears of joy and his purple lips were quivering, as he shot his tongue out and high-fived Mikey with his tongue, coating it in his salvia. He then shoot out his eyes from his eye sockets, and wrapped them tightly around Mikey, and then also used his sex arms to hug him tightly, while he shot out more confetti from his head sprout, using it to make a 'Mikey + Bunsen Forever' message.

"Aw, Bunsen, that's so cool and sweet at the same time." Mikey replied, hugging Bunsen some more and rubbing his furry back some more, and keeping the adorable beast close to his chest.

Both friends bask in their warm and long embrace, savoring and basking in each other's friendship, warmth, trust and love, before breaking away from the loving embrace and Bunsen's eyes going back into his eye sockets, and faced forward as they realized it was getting a little late and they needed to get home soon, though Mikey stayed in the driver's seat with Bunsen, not wanting to leave his beastly friend's side.

"Bunsen, think I can stay with you for the night?" Mikey asked, blushing a little blush and seeing an adorable toothy grin on the cute beast's face. The beast looked almost like he was going to pop with immense happiness.

It was a Friday night and they'd have the whole weekend to hangout and have fun all the time. Besides, Bunsen's living house was so damn awesome and the coolest place in the whole world, so there'd be no harm staying with the adorable beast would be such a major pleasure. It was obvious that Bunsen wanted this as much as him.

"Aw, Mikey, of course you stay with me for the weekend!" Bunsen replied in a happy and cute tone, licking Mikey's face and shooting his eyes from his eye sockets and wrapping them around the boy in yet another adorable and somewhat painful eye hug. "And I can see in your ears again!"

"You'll be seeing them all weekend long." Mikey playfully remarked, snuggling into Bunsen's loving embrace.

Bunsen laughed, letting go of Mikey with his eyes and allowing them back inside his eye sockets. He then started his truck up, threw it in drive, and stepped on the gas pedal and driving down the streets to Bunsen's home, with Bunsen grinning ear to ear and sticking his cute tongue out as he drove, with Mikey snuggling closer to the adorable beast.

It was one of the coolest things Bunsen could do by driving. Bunsen was only twelve years old and didn't have his driver's license when he replied to the question by saying 'My what-cense?', and while that could be actually a scary situation, Bunsen was actually a pretty great driver and knew how to drive a car, so that was a relaxing thought and Mikey enjoyed going on drives with Bunsen, even though he shouldn't be driving yet.

"Mikey, what did you mean about my what-cense?" Bunsen replied, driving down the street close to his home, and wagging his cute tail with it slapping against the seat.

"It was about your driver's license, Bunsen. I was just wonder how you know how to drive so well." Mikey asked, curious on how his pre-teen beastly buddy could drive so well.

"Oh, that's easy, Mikey. All beasts know how to drive. It's like playing a game." Bunsen replied cutely, using his four free arms to hug Mikey and licked him lovingly, as Mikey snuggled even closer and closer to the adorable furry beast.

Guess he knew something new about beasts everyday now. Bunsen was just full of surprises and literally the best thing that has ever happened in his life, becoming the beast he'll always be with for all time. The only downside was they'd have to separate once they reached the house until they reached his bedroom, though both of them could survive a brief separation.

Bunsen smiled warmly, and pulled the ice cream truck into the driveway at his house, parking the truck and turning the truck off. They two then frown and reluctantly pulled away from their loving and affectionate embrace. Bunsen sighed sadly, as he hopped out of the truck with Mikey and the front doors opened in front of them, revealing Bunsen's parents and the other beasts that live inside the house, welcoming Mikey by celebrating with candy apples and phone bills.

Bunsen's parents were more happy to let Mikey stay the weekend at their house and told him to make himself at him, happy about the budding brotherhood froming between their son and his best friend.

Bunsen and Mikey munched on the candy apples they caught, with Bunsen burping cutely and eating a couple more candy apples. The two smiled at each other, and made their way upstairs, entering Bunsen's bedroom. The bedroom was just as beastly and cool as Bunsen himself. Mikey jumped into Bunsen's soft bed, and patted on the spot beside him, signaling for Bunsen to join him.

"I'm coming up!" Bunsen shouted happily, jumping into his bed and cuddling beside Mikey lovingly, while licking him lovingly. "Aw, being in bed with you makes me so happy!"

"I've always wanted to sleep with you, Bunsen. I bet your fur could really keep me warm." Mikey replied, seeing the adorable beast playfully smirking at him, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Uh... Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You didn't need to ask about sleeping me. You can always count on me to keep you warm, Mikey." Bunsen replied, playfully tackling Mikey to the bed and snuggling with the boy he loved so much, letting him use his soft fur as a blanket.

Mikey was overwhelmed by the incredible warmth and love he felt from Bunsen's fur, and kicked his shoes off and snuggled as closely as he could to the adorable beast. He blushed and pulled the covers around them before getting comfortable with his adorable beastly best friend and closing his eyes. It was utter beastly paradise and they both wanted this to never end.

Bunsen closed his cute yellow eyes and yawned cutely, almost feeling sleep about to hit him. Mikey on the other hand decided it was time to return the favor and though this might seem a bit on the weird side, he didn't care and leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Bunsen's soft furry cheek, as Bunsen's eyes shot wide open and he blushed who new shade of something with how red he was getting, though Bunsen's eyes began teary eyed and he kisses Mikey back on the cheek for a third time.

"Aw, Mikey, you kissed me! It was so unbelievably beautiful and makes me such a happy beast!" Bunsen roared out happily, unleashing his beast roar and inadvertently turning them into babies, before roaring once more and returning them to normal. "Sorry about that!"

"It's alright, Bunsen. Just thought I'd return the favor and show you how much I love you." Mikey replied in a loving tone, rubbing Bunsen's furry head and cute blue hair softly.

"You're my best friend, Mikey. I love you so much." Bunsen replied, laughing happily and snuggled more into Mikey's loving embrace and licking his cute face lovingly, as he planted a forth kiss on the boy's cheek. "You won't be washing your cheeks for a while."

"Not washing them ever again. And I love you too." Mikey responded in a loving tone, kissing Bunsen once more on the cheek and ruffling his cute blue hair lovingly, as Bunsen wagged his cute tail happily.

"Ice cream's not my addiction anymore, you are my new addiction now, Mikey!" Bunsen shouted happily, shooting confetti from his head sprout and closing his cute eyes, going to into a peace sleep.

Mikey smiled warmly at his sleeping beastly buddy and rubbed his cute furry head softly, as Bunsen made cute noises in his sleep. They were both addicted to each other right now and their best friendship and brotherhood. He was completely addicted to loving Bunsen and being with him forever. This beast made life perfect for him and he loved Bunsen with all his heart and soul, knowing the beast felt the same way about him.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Phew. That marks the end of my first Bunsen Is A Beast story! I have to say this was quite a fun story to write and I really enjoyed showing off the dynamic of Bunsen and Mikey's friendship. Bunsen's just such an adorable and lovable character, and if he was a real character, I'd definitely be addicted to him and hugging him like crazy. He's just so adorable and cuddly to resist. Bunsen is awesome! :D Now, I think this show would definitely be a great successor to Fairly Odd Parents, though Nick needs to air this show more often than early on the weekends! SpongeBob and The Loud House aren't going anywhere, but they need to air Bunsen Is A Beast more often and get more people to see the show. It's really quite irritating and I don't want to see this show get canned like Tuff Puppy. Come on, Nick, air the damn show more often! This is definitely a good quality cartoon and it needs more love to it! Sorry for being a little ranty there. Anyway, please do leave a review and your feedback is welcome to my story. I'll see you guys later. Bye-bye!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUNSEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU, BUNSEN! :)**


End file.
